Speedwarp
Eddie Felson is an antagonist in the Static Shock series. He is a lab intern who named himself Speedwarp after stealing a Time Gauntlet. He was voiced by , who Walker in Danny Phantom, and Captain Cold in Justice League: The New Frontier. Biography Eddie was known to most people as “Weird Eddie” because he was the type of nerd that gets picked on even by other nerds. He met Virgil and Daisy in science camp and developed a crush on Daisy because she was nice to him. Eddie was so brilliant that he graduated from Dakota Union High School early. He later gained internship at a laboratory and attended college. Eddie returned to Dakota to make Daisy fall in love with him. He used his internship to steal the Gauntlet that gives super-speed that could make the world stand still to anyone who wears it. Eddie uses the Gauntlet to steal expensive jewelry for Daisy. Static and Gear chased Speedwarp when he tries to steal a necklace that Daisy wanted. They failed to catch him even when they tried to cause all the stores to go into lockdown. Speedwarp confronts the two heroes and reveals himself and his ability to move through super-speed. Gear tries to catch Speedwarp with a Zap-Cap but Speedwarp slows down time and uses the Zap-Cap to capture Gear. Speedwarp also used the standstill that he calls Hypertime to grab Static's flying disk. He later uses Hypertime and takes off frozen Gear's helmet and learned that Richie is Gear. Speedwarp deduced that Static is Virgil Hawkins based on his friendship with Richie. He escapes but warns Static that he and Richie should get out of his way or he would reveal Static's identity. When Eddie arrives home, he gets a phone message from his colleague Dr. McDonald. Dr. McDonald told Eddie that he knows that Eddie stole the Time Gauntlet from watch a security footage. McDonald warned Eddie to hand over the device and turn himself. Instead Eddie wears his Speedwarp costume and tries to find the tape in Dr. McDonald's office. Speedwarp tracked his colleague to the airport and steals the tape while sabotaging the airplane McDonald was boarding. Static and Gear stopped the plane, saving both Dr. McDonald and the pilot. The police surrounds Eddie's house and broke into it. Speedwarp used the Time Gauntlet to escape and decides to meet up with Daisy at the B2K concert. Dr. McDonald told Static and Gear about the Time Gauntlet's abilities. Gear looked over McDonald’s notes and managed to create a one-time time manipulator that could replicate Speedwarp’s powers. Speedwarp stopped everything except Daisy and surprised her at the B2K concert. He later confesses his love for her, but Daisy refused and left the concert. Static used the time manipulator to fight Speedwarp in hypertime. Speedwarp notices the device and removes it, causing him to move extremely slow because the error was the outcome of the two devices being combined. Now that Speedwarp was very slow and unable to reveal the secret identities of the two heroes, Static called the police to pick him up, but told them not to rush. Trivia *Speedwarp's costume design and color is similar to the DC superhero The Flash. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Static Shock Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant